


I'm not part of the rebellion!

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Han in denial, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Han Solo is most definitely not part of the rebellion.Nuh-huNot a chance.





	I'm not part of the rebellion!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the newest issue of Star Wars: Age of Rebellion- Han Solo edition!  
> I am expanding on it a bit!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Of course, not this character or this comic or this property belong to me (I wish!), so I am not getting anything out of this except some fun and a few giggles.

Sometimes I wish I was never there in that cantina on Tatooine, when that crazy old man and that naive blond kid came strolling around like they owned the place. Sometimes I wish I never accepted their deal ( damn you Chewy!), and stayed as hell away from Jedi, Sith, Death Stars, rebellions, deserts and the fricking Empire! My life now would be much easier than it is. I could just go around collecting bounties, or spice or whatever else I dig out, or do a job Jabba finds for me that suits me.

Now I am not only flying with them and for them, I am also fighting a war with them! (Apparently). Even though I keep telling them I AM NOT PART OF THE REBELLION!

Thank you very much. I don't need it. But all of them keep insisting I am. And nobody listens. These days I can't even finish the bloody sentence, without someone interrupting me or teasing me about it. Do these rebels not know manners? Really! I am a Correlian, and I am much better than them. And that is saying something.

Anyway I am somehow still here, still fighting alongside them. But that is only to survive, I am fighting for my life not for some idealized vision of the future, that stupid annoying princess keeps preaching about. And don't get me started on the kid! I don't remember meeting someone so naive and gullible ever! If I asked that he borrows me money, and promise I will return it to him, he would believe me and do it. On only my word alone! Who does that? Does he even know who I am?

Apparently not. No one here know who I really am. And every time I complain to Chewy, he just laughs at me. Stupid karking Wookie. He doesn't understand. Nobody does. When he really angers me, I find the description of the princess fitting really: A walking carpet. And I use it. Frequently. He finds it annoying. Which just compels me to use it even more often. He should have known. No use complaining about it now.

Really I don't understand it at all. From the beginning I fought prejudice and a lot of vile characters. And even though some of them commented on my youth, none of them had a hard time believing me when I said I was a smuggler. I never had to prove that to them. Sure they suspected my skills and strengths, but they never doubted who I am!

And now I am having a hard time, convincing these rebels that I'm not part of their kriffing rebellion! I am not a rebel! I am a smuggler! A scoundrel as the princess had called me ( which I agree to, though I most definitely do NOT agree with the statement that I am a nerf herder. I am too handsome for that).

I don't know why they can't get it through their thick skulls, the one and only simple truth. I really don't understand what is so hard in that. I try day in and day out to change that. To no avail apparently.

Like come on, you just help them a bit in blowing up that moon-no-moon-space-station-called-something-stupid-like-the-Death-Star, and they all suddenly think you are a part of their rag-tag gang. If I knew it would be that easy to join I would have never done it. Though even now I am not sure why I did it. Something possessed me probably.

Or maybe it was that Force thing the kid always blabbers about. Even though I am still skeptic about it's existence at all. (No, it was probably Chewie's fault. Everything is always Chewie's fault!).

It is getting harder, and harder each day to survive. I am not sure who will kill me first: the Empire, the bounty hunters (because apparently I am important enough for them now, huh? I am not sure if I should be honoured or terrified), or those damn blasted rebels?

And no the death sentence is not why I am still staying with them. It is just because I am using them for my own gains. I need the money, they have the money. I need contacts, they have contacts. I need a place to stay, they have a place where I can stay. It is as simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. And I don't care what that princess or the kid, or Chewbacca tell me, that is the truth. And that is the end of it.

+++

One day I woke up, and while I was preparing for the day, I listed all the things I had to do that day. Fly a supply run, find more coaxium, help Chewy with repairs, annoy the princess, see how the naive blond kid is doing, play sabbacc with the others... And then it hit me so hard I had to sit down. I sat there in silence for some time, until finally I fully understood what this all meant.

_Shit, I am a part of the rebellion, now._

There was no denying it now. I spent a couple of days after in a daze, trying to come to terms with this new revelation. Everyone noticed and I had to try to brush them off, however some of them were more stubborn than others.

In the end I succeeded at making all of them chill and leave me alone for a while. Now, I also couldn't claim that they are not my friends. And I didn't want to. I will accept them, as I have accepted what I have become. I am not ashamed or embarrassed anymore. It is who I am now. Nothing more, nothing less.

And maybe there is something else I also have to admit to myself... but that can come later. For now I am content. Now onward to another adventure!


End file.
